Halloween
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Harper's throwing the biggest Halloween party and Mitchie has to come. I'm worth it right? With he stupid sold out tour and fans I don't think e'l ever be able to be togethe. Mithie Alex Demi Selena Demena


**Just to get in the spirit of Halloween, just a little something, fast and cute, enjoy.**

"Alex are you going to get dressed?"

"Harper can't you see I am dressed?" Alex turned around in front of her friend before she placed her finger against the logo on the front of her shirt which read _costume._

"Wearing a black shirt with orange words doesn't count. Come on don't you want to scare kids?" Harper stood in a bright Christmas tree outfit, and to make it scary, placed fangs on the bottom of the thing and wore fake blood across her face. Alex however kept things casual in a shirt and jeans.

"Watch this," she told her friend answering Harper's door as it rung.

"Trick or Treat"

"Sorry there's no candy, but if you'd like to have a lesson, don't dress up next year, everyone will expect it," and with that the girl closed the door.

"That doesn't scare anyone"

"Doesn't it Harper?" Alex gave herself a small chuckle before grabbing a fist full of candy corn. The scariest place to have a party in Waverly had to be Harper's. Her parents were as wild with decorations then their daughter. Three couches sat piled together near the fireplace, a long table with candy bowls covered the thing. Bats hung on the ceiling, most of which Harper added, others were in place from years ago. The floor was covered in dust that both girls added. But the darkness of the room was just how her parents liked it. Books stacked against the walls, large locks on some of the doors and a carpet hanging against the window.

"I just feel like why do I even bother with you," the girl flopped down in a chair gazing at a coffin Alex brought over. "Where'd you get that?"

"I don't know," the girl answered before sighing. The doorbell rung again and Alex answered it.

"Trick or treat," the group called out as the girl narrowed her eyes and stuck more candy corn into her mouth.

"Sorry no candy," the girl muffled through her chewing.

"Oh don't listen to her," Harper stood and grabbed a large black bowl filled with assorted things.

"Hey that's for the party"

"They can have some, we have tons of this stuff," and after the door was closed Alex sighed again before leaning against the wall.

"Where are your parents?"

"Who cares, its best that there're gone for this party, they'd wreck the thing," a silent knock reached both girls ears. "It says ring for candy," Harper stared at Alex before moving to the door."

"Maybe its someone for the party,"

" Ooo it could be Mitchie"

"Shut up, that's not funny"

"But I'm serious"

"I am too"

"Answer it"

"No you answer it," Alex stared at the frame of the door but kept her distance. Harper stood giggling before she pulled the thing open and let out a scream before a laugh. People began piling into the house, all the students from class walked together to her place.

"Okay Alex start the music," the brunette nodded and skimmed through horror sounds before playing them and cutting on a few of the bats that trimmed the room. Most students went to their own clicks and Harper still stood at the door nodding while her head was out of the thing.

"Harper come on," Alex shot out tossing candy corn at her friend before the girl reached out of the door and tugged on something and backed up before the door closed. Mitchie stood in a sexy Santa dress. She didn't have the hat but her boots came up to her knees in there red glory that matched her dress and her hair was curled lightly, falling down her back with only two ends pinned up in back. Alex wanted to say something about the Christmas theme with Harper and the girl on HALLOWEEN but she ignored it and tried looking away. She could feel her heart beat as Harper paced over towards her.

"Mitchie actually came," Harper said as Alex nodded silently staring at the goblins, vampires, princesses and other students in costumes.

"Alex," Mitchie spoke up and Alex wanted to puke. She didn't hear anything from the girl in a month and now she makes friends with Harper and comes to a party just to make her feel sick. "Nice….costume….very original," the girl giggled and Alex faced her.

"Its not Christmas"

"No but, I thought why not look hot instead of scary"

"Because it's Halloween"

"Then where's your costume"

"I'm in it"

"So what are you? Sexy or scary?" Mitchie waited but Alex just stood and grabbed her bowl of kettle corn. She stared at the girl, gazed at her up and down before moving across the room. "I told you Harper, this was a bad idea"

"Oh she's just stubborn, just go over there, I doubt she'll get on the dance floor."

Mitchie shoved her way through two girls dressed as Angeles of some sort standing next to a Viking. Alex was sitting on a couch still chewing into the candy corn.

"You'll get fat eating that," Mitchie said reaching for the bowl. Alex stuffed two more into her mouth as the girl pulled the bowl away from her and sat it on an end table before she sat next to the girl. "I'm sorry Alex, really I am, please don't be mad at me for something I didn't have any control over"

"Is this an apology?"

"Yes," Mitchie smiled as the girl faced her.

"So its taken you a month to tell me you're sorry?"

"I told you that I was sorry, you just didn't want to listen"

"Well…..I guess not"

"Its kind of stupid because I never had a chance to….," Mitchie looked into the crowd before sliding her hands across her legs nervously.

"Never had a chance to?"

"Well I wanted you to stay with me after the concert but I guess things didn't work out that way"

"No they didn't"

"Fans are hard to control and handle," Mitchie smiled.

"Good to know"

"I'm really sorry"

"Why didn't you dress up? I bet some of your fans followed you here," Alex ate the last few pieces of candy in her fingers.

"No, I came with this group, no one recognized me as Mitchie Torres," the girl giggled.

"That's good, so can I finally have you all to myself?"

"I don't know, you haven't spoken to me in a month," she smiled before sighing. "You can make it up to me by dancing"

"Are you out of your last mind?"

"Yes, come on," Mitchie stood tugging on Alex as the girl frowned and tried her best to stay put. Mitchie's last tug had the girls crashing into each other before Mitchie giggled and Alex sighed.

"I don't dance"

"With me you'll be fine," Mitchie lead Alex to the middle of the room. The jocks were running around sliding spiders down other people's costumes and Harper was sure that they were real. The cheerleaders thought it was cute to dress up as dead cheerleaders and anyone else who was on the dance floor swayed with the music as they bit into some candy. Mitchie held Alex's fingers between hers as she faced the girl and walked into her. She guided Alex's fingers around her waist as she placed her hands against the girl's shoulders. Everyone at Waverly, the juniors at least knew the girls were dating and vowed to never let it get out of the school, this party, was private. And if the press got a hold of Mitchie Torres being a lesbian she'd be either cut from her label or forced to come out and explain herself as to why she hid that part of her life from her fans.

"You shouldn't dress like this on Halloween, it gives people thoughts," Alex whispered.

"Like you?"

"Maybe"

"Good"

"What?"

"I've missed you," Mitchie blushes.

"We've seen each other everyday"

"Yeah but you'd ignore me"

"I didn't ignore you, I'd just stare at you and nod"

"Ignore"

"A little," the girls moved from side to side listening to screams from the speakers before Harper spoke.

"I've set up a haunted house within my house. This entire first floor is a part of it. When I open this door you can walk through, the house is a loop and somewhat maze, you'll start and end up back here," Harper pushed the door open and the jocks were the first inside. Harper locked her house door and followed some of the students, even though her and Alex decorated it together the girl was still scared to go inside.

"You want to go?" Alex asked as Mitchie nodded and pulled back, holding the girl's hand close to both of hers. Alex felt her shoulder brush against the girl's chest before they began walking towards the door. Now screams from the speakers and inside were echoing through the house.

"Alex I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore"

"Mitch I can never be mad at you for long"

"A month?"

"You were finishing up your tour, I wasn't mad, I hate phone calls and you know it"

"You're such a dork"

"Why thank you"

Both girls made it into the first room. It was narrow, Alex knew it was hard objects built up to the ceiling that blocked off the windows from the dining room. Spider webs hung everywhere, small costumes from recent movies and some objects she helped jump out at people. Blinking lights cast shadows against the black walls. The previous party room was out of sight and darkness engulfed the two. Mitchie could hear her heart beat or maybe it was the fake one pulsing across the wall. Shadows danced gracefully, skeletons jumped and wiggled across the ceiling and fake bats had their eyes lighting up here and there.

"Okay lets go back," Mitchie tugged on Alex but the girl ignored it and held onto her hand tight before a hissing noise, totally unplanned made it into the room. Alex turned around as Mitchie studied her. "What's that?"

"I don't know"

"Alex that's not funny"

"I'm serious I don't know"

"Ah something's on my leg," Mitchie pushed Alex against the wall after screaming and rose her right leg up against the girl. Looking to see if anything was on her.

"Mitch, this isn't a position I want to be in right now"

"What?" Mitchie noticed what she did and let the girl go completely. The hissing noise didn't stop. Then a small pounding echoed from the other side. Alex closed and locked all the windows, she made sure of it, unless someone broke one down or pushed her fake wall down.

"Come on," Alex pressed forward with Mitchie walking behind her, holding onto her shirt. The hissing finally stopped and smoke began to pour into the space. Alex watched it for a while as it crept across the floor before it began coming up. She gripped Mitchie's arm and ran towards the next area. It was all purple with things popping up left and right but Alex didn't have time to be scared, she shoved through the coffins and everything before making it into what is suppose to be the kitchen. Plastic knives that seemed real swung above with a dead mummy pretending to cook. Mitchie was screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Mitch stop that," Alex demanded as the girl buried her face in the brunette's back as they ran. Once they made it through the room of mirrors and Harper's father's library they ended up in the party room once more. Both girls were breathing hard and only a few guests were back.

"Alex you have a sick mind," one boy said before hitting his friend, "sick mind right?"

"I didn't put up most of that back there," the girl said as Mitchie caught her balance and laughed letting tears fall down her face.

"Right Russo, well some idiots went back for a second taste," the boy said as Alex gazed for Harper. A knock came to the door.

"I'll get it," Mitchie said as Alex watched her move towards the door, She rose a candy bowl into her arms before Alex ran over to her. Mitchie twisted the knob and Alex slammed the door.

"I don't want anyone making a big deal that you're here"

"They'll think it's a costume"

"Your face too?" Alex slowly pushed the girl behind the door as she peered outside. No one stood there and the bell rung again when wind swept by. "Harper if you think this is funny it's not. I'll go home" Alex said into the air before noticing the fog outside. Harper ran out of the small haunted house with the rest of the group, her face red and her catching her breath.

"That's not Harper," Mitchie said placing the bowl onto the table.

"Guys look outside," Alex pointed out as everyone piled out the front door. Harper killed the music before joining Alex and Mitchie under the arch. Mostly everyone lived on the other side of Waverly.

"What the fuck is this?" one jock asked sticking his fingers into the dirt below before standing. Alex watched as some of the girls eewed the boy.

"Yo Finkle, we knew your house was creepy as hell but what the fuck?!" another boy spoke up.

"Hey I didn't do that," Harper said. The party had went on for three hours and was suppose to continue for two more but everyone began straying into the fog.

"Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Alex said as Harper nodded, gazed around her house and locked her door after grabbing her keys.

"Alex I'm definitely going to get spotted out here"

"Its okay Mitch, you're with me," Alex gripped the girl's hand as Harper joined them and they met up with a few of the students walking towards a bus stop. Kids were no where on the street.

"This is very eerie," Mitchie whined. They crossed a few streets and the fog only seemed to thicken. Most of the kids from the school weren't in eye sight anymore and the ones that were looked afraid. They finally spotted some light and walked towards it. There were already a group of kids standing there, the students they lost sight of, and when they joined them it was at least seventy strong.

"Someone might think we're trying to vandalize something," one of Harper's small friends spoke up.

"Dude shut up," a jock hit him and they all made it towards the light. It was the mall, which no one knew was there in the middle of this stuff unless they walked a mile and a half, and that they did.

"Alex," Mitchie whispered in the girl's ear as everyone else made it to the mall.

"What?"

"Maybe we should just go home, I mean we're wandering into nothing. I've seen this happen in movies before, the creepy haunted house, the dead teens," the girl made herself nervous and looked behind herself.

"Mitch its late, either I go home or I take you home, I can't do both,"

"You're just trying to stay over," the brunette hit the older girl in the arm before rubbing her own.

"Maybe we should go back to Harper's"

"Um no"

"Are you scared?"

"No…." Mitchie began walking towards the group as Alex tagged along.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The air was clear around the mall. They all could look up and spot a circle over the building.

"So, what now?" Alex asked. Lights flickered in the distance as the students held their ground. Cars began coming towards the mall, hundreds of them it seemed.

"HIDE!" one boy yelled as some of them scrambled. Alex sat on the ground and Mitchie followed, gently holding her dress as she crouched near the girl. At least ten of them stayed put and watched as the rest of the sky fogged up.

"Mitchie Torres," someone called out and Alex's heart sank. This has only happened once before, at one of Mitchie's concerts a month ago. Her fans were so persisten,t they chanted, hollered, and even blocked the girl from leaving. Alex couldn't break through the crowd and when she finally got backstage she missed Mitchie who went on to perform.

"I can't believe this," Alex stood up as the other students came out. The teens and some adults were making their way over to the group. Mitchie went behind Alex shaking. She was always scarred of the older more crazed and obsessed fans.

"YOU PEOPLE DID NOT JUST BREAK UP OUR PARTY JUST TO GET TO MICTHIE" Alex questioned and stated. The fans looked at her before shouting at Mitchie. Autograph, picture, can you marry me, best friends forever, I'll have your baby, and other things.

"Guys, the mall is open," someone whispered as the students filed in. Alex smiled.

"This is war you know," Mitchie stared at her as the girl tugged her into the doors and they closed them. The kids knew they had at least twenty minutes before anyone would come and check on the mall. Bells weren't ringing but with those cars outside…. passing through would be hard for any vehicle.

"Okay guys listen up," one guy said. "The paintball store is on the upper floor, the hardware floor is down there, only get what won't hurt someone but will scare the shit out of them, GO!" Alex smiled at the boy before she pulled Mitchie towards a costume store. They found the door unlocked and went inside before Alex ran her fingers across things. She pulled the girl into her and was about to raise her dress when Mitchie swatted her hand away.

"Don't do that"

"You need to change"

"Well you could have told me," the brunette stared onto the rack and pulled a simple Egyptian costume into her hands. Once she dressed Alex smeared both of their faces with paint and they ran into the hall. Most of the kids already packed on tennis balls against their bodies, beach balls and paint balls.

"Alright, lets do this for Mitchie," the girl caught a paintball gun form one of the guys above. The mall's doors opened and everyone ran.

"EVERYONE, DEAD EGYPTIAN," Alex screamed as everyone nodded and laughed as they ran into stores or began firing. Mitchie couldn't believe that they just broke and entered into a mall, stole merchandise without paying and now they're having a war in its halls.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," and everyone did. Most of Mitchie's fans screamed and hollered as the girl laughed. She couldn't believe anyone would go to war for her, but then again, it was Alex. Harper even joined in, she laid among the Christmas items in one store and shot paintballs at every passing fan who chanted Mitchie's name. Later the group was upstairs shooting down at everyone else who was screaming and took it upon themselves to take things from the store to block themselves with.

"Retreat, retreat," Dylan, the jock who always had Alex's back shouts out upon hearing sirens. Each and every one of them head towards the stairs and runs down them. Mitchie is now in the middle of the group as paintball gun shots echo through the parking lot where the kids end up. They all drop their weapons and run towards the clearing as cop cars blare in the distance. A few fans catch sight of them and head that way.

"Alex, Mitchie, Harper, GO," Dylan shouted, letting the girls pass through them. They crawled into the bushes as the fans tried to find Mitchie but she was no where in their sight. A few squad cars pulled up but Mitchie, Alex, and Harper, were already crawling towards the streets. The fog was dense now, and the street they fell on was crowded with kids. They took a breath of relief as kids screamed at Mitchie's face.

"I just scared some little kids, what fun." The girl let out as they caught their breath. Other kids came through, some were students from the school, others were fans.

"Where's Mitchie?" they actually asked the girl they were looking for. She pointed into the distance and they all ran.

"Wow," Mitchie smiled. "This is the best Halloween ever"

"Lets just keep this between us," Alex said as the girls agreed. Cops came through the bushes as well knocking a few down. House moms screamed and hollered but the police ran after the group.

"So who's house are we crashing at?" Harper asked as Alex pointed to Mitchie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So how was the party?" Connie asked the girls as they crawled into bed. Harper was in the guest bed near the wall and Mitchie and Alex laid in the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Mom, I don't think I'll ever have another one like it"

"That's good, goodnight girls," Connie flicked off the light and walked out.

"Best night of my life," Mitchie let out.

"Good," Alex whispered before crawling onto her stomach. Mitchie laid on her back staring at the wall.

"I'm sorry about my fans"

"It doesn't matter. They made this an amazing Halloween," Alex leaned over towards the girl and ran her lips across her forehead before kissing her nose, and pecking her lips. Mitchie smiled and cuddled into the girl.

"Night Harper," they said in unison, but the girl was already asleep.

"It was a big day for her," Alex whispered, wrapping her arm around Mitchie's waist as they both giggled.

**This is just something I wrote as I went along. It didn't come out as planned but hey its still amazing. My mom is freaking out about foot steps over her head and I'm telling her that I'm in bed typing. She thinks its ghosts, maybe!**


End file.
